joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage
Carnage is one of Spider-Man's most evil and most dangerous enemies. Unlike other members of Spiderman's rogues gallery, who were ordinary people before becoming super villains, Cletus Kasady was already a very dangerous serial killer before the symbiote made him the powerful psychopathic supervillain known as Carnage. Personality He is the true definition of Psychopath. When he was a toddler, he showed psychopathic and sadistic traits. When becoming Carnage, his sadism and depravity proved to be one of his greatest assets: his symbiote, which spawned from Venom's by the time it freed Brock from the prison, would feed on his hatred and rage over the world as fuel to enhanced its powers. Not just sadistic and cruel, Kasady also become a completely treacherous, horrifying, and depraved supervillain that proved to be an extremely despicable and dangerous advesary for both his worst enemies, Spider-Man and Venom. History Early life Cletus Kasady is a deeply disturbed individual with a dark past. As a child, Cletus killed his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, tried to murder his mother by tossing a television into her bathtub, and tortured and killed his mother's dog. After the latter, his mother then tried to kill Cletus, and was apparently beaten to the brink of death by Cletus' father, who received no defense from Cletus during his trial. As an orphan, Kasady was sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behavior made him the target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. Kasady gained revenge against his tormentors by murdering the disciplinarian administrator, pushing a girl (who laughed at him for asking her to date him) in front of a moving bus, and burning down the orphanage. It was during his brutal years at St. Estes that Kasady acquired his philosophy that life was essentially meaningless and futile, that "laws are only words", and came to see the spreading of chaos through random, unpatterned bloodshed as "the ultimate freedom." Rebirth Eventually Kasady grew up to become a serial killer an committed 11 murders, though he bragged of a dozen more. Eventually Cletus was captured and sent to Ryker's Island to pay for his crimes against humanity. During his time on Ryker's, Cletus shared a cell with Eddie Brock, the man once known as Venom. While Eddie waited for the symbiote to spring him from prison, Kasady entertained him with his homicidal philosophy on life: Even the average person can commit murder, if only he has the courage. As anticipated, the symbiote attempted to free Eddie by inciting a destructive jailbreak. Unknown to its human host, the alien was pregnant and gave birth during the disastrous rescue. Left behind in the midst of the riot that ensued, the symbiote's spawn bonded with Kasady. Empowered far beyond the levels of Spider-Man and Venom, he made his escape - intent on using his new-found power to disseminate his lethal doctrine and as Carnage, his first victim Gunther Stein was chosen from a Telephone book. Here's Carnage Carnage went on a city-wide killing spree, attracting the attention of Spider-Man. Despite his amazing abilities, Spider-Man was not strong enough to defeat Carnage. This forced Spider-Man to enlist the aid of the Fantastic Four, the greatest team of superhuman adventurers ever assembled. He also sought the assistance of another, more dangerous ally: Venom, his hated foe. Surprisingly, Venom agreed to help Spider-Man as he despised his offspring more than him. Facing the combined might of Spider-Man, Venom and the Fantastic Four, Carnage was captured and imprisoned at the Vault. Kasady is taken into The Vault, a prison full of super-villains, the Ravencroft Institute, a facility for the super-humans who are criminally insane. A doctor at the facility, was hoping to find a cure for his madness, draws blood from him and unwittingly enabled Kasady to morph into Carnage who goes on to recruit an army of psychopathic super villains including Shriek, Demogoblin, Carrion, and Doppelganger to take over New York City. Using Shriek's psychic channeling powers, he later driven ordinary New Yorkers' to attack one another. Carnage and his "family" are ultimately driven back by Spider-Man, Venom, and other superheroes and antiheroes, with Carnage and Shriek being the remanding people in Ravencroft. Kasady is transferred to Ravencroft Institute, where he is to be tested and cured of a his serial-killer-nature. However, during one of the tests, the Carnage symbiote escapes from inside of Kasady and he becomes Carnage once more. After murdering the entire staff of Ravencroft, he finds Shriek, who immediately teams up with. They run into Spider-Doppelganger and acquire his help as well. While Shriek and the Doppelganger deal with Spider-Man, Carnage kidnaps J. Jonah Jameson once more. Web of Carnage During a jailbreak, he made a mission to kill his only childhood friend, Billy Bentime, in hoping to refute the notion that friendship should be paid in kindness. Carnage nearly defeated Spider-Man until Bentime tricked Carnage into reverting into human form, enabling Spider-Man to knock out Kasady with one punch. The Carnage symbiote was supposedly destroyed in conflict, and Kasady was sent back to Ryker's Island, where he unexpectedly transformed during his time. He rampaged through the prison. Shriek, who was still in league with Carnage, aided him in taking over the island and recruiting villains like the Abomination, Mysterio, Screaming Mimi, and the Lizard. His true intentions were less potent variation of gamma radiation that was being developed on the island by S.H.I.E.L.D. to make himself the "ultimate killer", but was stopped once again by Spider-Man. Powers & Abilities The symbiote of which Cletus Kasady was host to provided him with numerous spider-like powers. But even without the symbiote, Cletus is still considered very dangerous. His insanity makes him impossible to reason with and he has no trouble with killing with no motive. *'Red Symbiotic Costume:' Kasady possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of bonding with the symbiote offspring. Most of his powers are similar to those possessed by Spider-Man and Venom. For example he can see out of every bit of his symbiote. **'Superhuman Strength:' Kasady is superhumanly strong. He has demonstrated to being stronger than Spider-Man and Venom combined and can lift 80 tons or more, however, it is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. **'Superhuman Speed:' Kasady can run and move at speeds superior to those of any normal human being. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Kasady's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Agility:' Kasady's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Kasady's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Durability:' The tissue the symbiote is composed of renders Kasady's body much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Kasady can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining physical injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite this, however, it is possible to injure him. Kasady is able to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues far faster and more extensively than any ordinary human is capable of and rapidly regenerate damaged even lost or destroyed bodily tissue that would be fatal to normal humans. he can fully regenerate severed limbs or missing internal organs. Kasady is also immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections as long as he remains bonded with the symbiote. **'Wall Crawling:' Much like Spider-Man, Kasady has the ability to cling to any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slickened surfaces. **'Webbing:' Kasady can project a powerful, organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man has. He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is exceptionally strong, much more so for even the finest human athlete to break. **'Shapeshifting:' The symbiote possesses limited shape-shifting abilities in the sense that it can immediately change itself to appear as any type of clothing or garment that Kasady wishes. Kasady can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. Kasady can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into bladed weaponry such as spikes, blades, or axes. Kasady can also detach these bladed weaponry if he chooses to. For example, he often forms spikes that he expels from his body. The weaponry, however, disintegrates after being separated from his body after a period of about 30 seconds. **'Spider-Sense Immunity:' Due to the symbiote offspring being a child of the parent symbiote, Carnage can't be detected by Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Weaknesses *'Sonic and Heat:' The Carnage symbiote, like every other symbiote, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the symbiote physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks may be completely ineffective. *'Paralyzed State:' Due to a recent run in with the Scarlet Spider, Kasady was left in a paralyzed state forcing him to become dependent on the Carnage Symbiote for mobility until the symbiote repaired the damage to his mind. Paraphernalia Equipment * Carnage Symbiote Transportation *'Web-Slinging': Carnage gained the ability to mimic Spider-Man's web swinging. Weapons As Carnage, Cletus could shape his limbs into various weapons. Trivia * Kasady had a teddy bear named Binky in his orphanage. He went back for Binky after he escaped Ryker's. Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Villians